


Fragile Human

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Mention of blood, Reader-Insert, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Finally he had tore himself away, mouth painted with your essence as you sank to the ground, clutching at the open wound. There was no remorse in his eyes nor regret, but rather pure hunger. The one who held you on countless nights when you couldn’t sleep, made you a cup of jasmine tea to help you relax. He was gone now.This was a monster.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t feel like having this conversation with you right now.”

The response was the same as usual, he always avoided the topic when brought up. It couldn’t be considered sensitive per say, but one that needed to be addressed. He had been going out more often, growing far to reckless for your liking when out on the hunt. Up until this point you had been accepting of his vampiristic nature, ignoring the stains of blood on his clothes or the crazed look in his eyes. That’s just who he was, but he had crossed the line.

“When do you ever feel like having this conversation with me, Akaashi? You’re always evading it, but I’ve had enough.” The vampire tried to brush his way to the bedroom, but you blocked the path eyes narrowing dangerously. “I said stop.”

It was almost laughable in his eyes at how you were trying to play the intimidation card, a human not measuring up to the beast he was, but no matter what you held some semblance of power over him as a lover. “There isn’t much to say.”

“Well I can think of one topic. How about that this is the fifth time you’ve gone out to feed? Last I checked vampires can feed once every two weeks and be sustained.” He rolled his eyes, doubling back around to the kitchen. “You’re overfeeding.”

A beam seemed to snap in his mind, annoyed that you were the one to point this out. It was strange how he was so out of control of his emotions, teetering at the edge, level-headedness vanished without a trace. It happened far too fast for your brain to comprehend, strong hands pressing you into the wall with bruising force. His once emerald eyes flashed red.

This was not the Akashi you know.

“Keiji, wait! You’re not–” The pleas fell short of his ears as his hands wrenched your jaw to the side, neck openly exposed to his hungry gaze. Dark veins already forming beneath his eyes.

This was not the Akaashi you loved.

“You’re always meddling in my affairs where it doesn’t concern you, human.” Akashi’s voice was low, dangerously seductive as his mouth inched close, nose running along your thundering pulse as if he could taste the fear coursing through your veins.

This was not Akaashi.

Your scream pierced the air as his fangs sunk into your flesh, tearing a gash as he fed from you, scarlet staining his lips. It inevitable, his grip too strong to break from with your weakening body. Your were completely at his mercy, eyes fluttering shut in defeat. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes at the thought that the man you held so dear to your heart would hurt you like this. 

Finally he had tore himself away, mouth painted with your essence as you sank to the ground, clutching at the open wound. There was no remorse in his eyes nor regret, but rather pure hunger. The one who held you on countless nights when you couldn’t sleep, made you a cup of jasmine tea to help you relax. He was gone now. 

This was a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

There was more to the world than it had first let on, creatures from every myth and legend living among you for centuries without a trace of doubt. It was only until recent years that they began to grow bold, making their presence known and no longer clinging to the shadows as they once did. It was a new era now, a time where humans and monsters would live in peace. That was the goal at least. Humans were fragile creatures and when exposed to the unknown, the recoiled, fear lingering beneath their features. Some were able to accept this new way of life, embraced it even by becoming romantic partners. Although most didn’t take to the transition lightly, opting to separate themselves from those who weren’t human quickly and efficiently. It wasn’t as the creatures had hoped, but it was one step closer.

Vampires were common in the city in which you lived, the night life coming alive with the addition of these new beings. It was actually for the better seeing as how it was a breath of fresh air to a dull sense or repetition that had cycled your life for years. Admittedly you had pegged vampires with stereotypes based on all the books and movies that revolved around their existence, but in reality they were all complete misconceptions. For example, garlic wasn’t deadly, merely a dislike, and they could enjoy the sun, simply not too much of it. Although you didn’t come to this knowledge of your own accord, but rather the vampire itself.

Akaashi was the perfect embodiment of mysterious and alluring, emerald eyes entrancing you if you stared to long. He possessed a certain charm that had you cloning to every word, longing to see the delicate smile that graced his lips from time to time. He was truly wonderful in your eyes. 

The same could be said for the man himself. In the beginning he hadn’t plan on getting too involved with you considering that a human life span was far too short and would only cause complications in the end, but you were different. It wasn’t a sudden realization that dawned on him, but rather slow and gradual. The more time he spent with you, taking you out to enjoy a stroll in town or the new cafe that opened up down the street, the more he allowed his heart to open to you. He had been alone for centuries, any previous lovers simply a means to pass time. But you were becoming more than a want, but a need. It was as if he was required to breathe oxygen into his lungs when he was with you, always managing to somehow take his nonexistent breath away. It was inevitable when you two had fallen in love, but neither of you wanted to fight it.

The relationship began to blossom and ween through the seasons, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary besides mundane fights as all normal couples, but there began to come about a change in his behavior. Prior to dating, you had seen him feed, accepting of what he had to do as long as he didn’t bring harm to another human being. The agreement was mutual for a while until his appetite only seemed to grow. Being a purebred vampire of his caliber, animal blood did little to sate his thirst, growing more brash by the day. Normally he was quite level-headed, knowing his limits, but today he snapped. It had all happened far too quickly for you to process, neck craned to the side as his fangs buried deep into the skin, your essence flowing between the broken skin into his eager mouth.

Akaashi snapped to his senses, pulling away long enough to watch your form crumple down the wall onto the wooden floors. Blood rushed through his veins as if it was his own, heart beating once more as the essence subsided once more. It would have been a more satisfactory feeling if the person he had done this to was not you. His sharp gaze fell to your face which grew paler by the minute, chest rising shallowly as the blood continued to seep through your fingers.

Betrayal was the better word to describe what you were feeling, but even now you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him. You could see the emotions flickering across his face like an open book, ones he hadn’t shown so openly until he met you. You wanted desperately to tell him that he wasn’t a monster, but you weren’t sure you could say that’d feel genuinely honest with yourself.

He fell to his knees, a hand outstretched as he noticed your pulse growing ever slower, your life slowly beginning to fade. What had he done? The only woman to truly love and accept him into her heart was bleeding out on the floor because of his impulsiveness. He was livid with himself and what he was. He didn’t deserve you. A monster didn’t deserve to be loved.

“______, I’m so-sorry. I didn’t mean to–I’ll fix this, I promise.” Akaashi’s voice was soft and broken, fear lacing the edges as if his innermost self knew something he didn’t. You didn’t flinch or recoil, far too weak to do so as he straddled either side of your body, hands gently cradling your head. You strained to smile, the stretch of muscles causing far to much pain. You knew well enough that you probably weren’t going to come back from this, and you were sure he was beginning to realise this as well.

“Ak-Akaashi, stop. There’s not-” You faltered, falling short as he snapped at you reverently, tears blearing the corners of his eyes. 

“Stop talking like that, I will fix this!” The vampire fell silent for a moment as he racked his brain for possible solutions, but the only one that came to mind was one you’d never discussed before. 

Your eyes widened as he brought his wrist to his mouth, fangs digging into the skin until blood flowed freely from the wound. He brought his arm closer to your mouth, tugging you closer. “Drink.”

Hesitancy filled your body at the prospect of drinking vampire’’s blood, but even if that meant living an immortal life, the desire to live was far greater. Your mouth latched onto his wrist, the thick substance slowly trickling down you throat learning and odd and metallic taste, unlike anything you’ve would have the pleasure of craving. Akaashi waited with bated breath, anxiety crippling his bones as he searched for the first signs of healing.

Nothing.

After five minutes you surely would have healed, but your pulse continued to fade. He panicked now, anguish gripping his core like ice at the thought that he might really loose you tonight. He didn’t want this. He never wanted any of this. He began muttering a string of curses intertwined with apologies as he began to leave bites your skin in hope that they heal you, change him into one of his own. You could see he was beginning to self-destruct in himself as reality began to set in. Your heart yearned for him when it should be focused on your own dire situation.

There were several things you wanted to say in this moment, but your limbs grew heavy, struggling to keep your eyes open as the energy seemed to drain from your system. Yes, you blamed him for this early demise, but you could not find it in your heart to hate him, not in your final moments. He’d do enough of that for both of you. There were risks to dating a vampire as there was to dating a werewolf or even a witch for that matter. Humans were capable of doing regrettable actions just like any other creature. You only wished that it hadn’t ended like this.

The man’s mutterings halted at the feeling of your hand resting on his cheek, cold and clammy. He didn’t want to look up, to see the disappointed expression straining your features, but he couldn’t bear to not look at your face streaked with life once more.

Your eyes spoke volumes, more than any words could have expressed. He didn’t need to read the farthest depths of your mind to know what you were silently conveying. You didn’t hate him nor were you upset with him. He wanted to scream at you that you should, that he didn’t deserve such kindness and love, but you were stubborn and would deny it with your last breath. 

This was the first time you had seen him cry and the last sight you’d be graced with. You never did tell those three little words that every partner longed to hear, but you could only hope he understood it now.


End file.
